


More Than a Hunt

by inadistantworld



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Library Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:03:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11184726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadistantworld/pseuds/inadistantworld
Summary: Percy wasn't a fan of parties, he didn't like them much at all. Until a gorgeous girl looking to prove a point came up out of no where, kissed him, and disappeared. And after talking to Vax she's decided to find him again, how difficult can it be to find a white haired man around campus? She starts the hunt after him, looking for a rebound, but things don't end up quite the way she thought they would.





	More Than a Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I don't proof read anything and I can't come up with titles to save my life.  
> In which Percy hates parties and Vex likes a good hunt

The music was loud, thumping through the rooms. It wasn’t what Percy was used to, nor was it exactly what he’d been expecting when he moved in. It was technically off campus housing, but still owned by the school. He’d hoped that would mean it was quieter. It seemed to be the opposite.

But this was college and he was determined not to hole up and avoid others, so instead he was leaning against a wall in the kitchen. He nursed his drink, mostly just people watching. They were crazy. A huge man carried a woman around on his shoulders who pointed to where she wanted to go, both of them laughing loudly, Percy heard him challenge her to a drinking contest. There were people shouting everywhere, body shots, drinking, he was glad his door had an overly complicated lock because he walked by someone else’s and saw way too much through the wide open door.

He didn’t even see her before he felt her.

A hand grabbed a fistful of his shirt, yanking him forward and down, lips crushing against his, another hand tangling in his white hair, a tongue pressing against his lips. He was so shocked he didn’t stop it, letting the tongue slip in and explore away. After a moment of shock he instinctually pressed into it.

And then it stopped, the hand pushing him back and patting his chest, the shorter woman before him had a long braid and dark brown eyes. She winked and a smirk trailed along her lips, “Thanks darling, I needed to prove a point.”

“Any time,” he said breathlessly, not exactly realizing what it sounded like.

“I might take you up on that, it was better than I thought it would be.” She pecked him on the lips once more and smirked as she pulled away. She turned around and sauntered off.

A few moments passed and a hand clapped on his shoulder, “Don’t worry buddy,” Percy looked over to see a man who looked very similar to the handsy woman, “Had nothing to do with you.”

Percy blinked in confusion, he felt a little insulted and he figured that had been the point. “It usually doesn’t,” he replied, figuring banter was how one should handle the situation.

“She saw someone from her past and you were the nearest warm body for her to show off on. My sister does that, has to prove she’s in a great place. Even when she’s not.” He sighed heavily.

Percy felt terribly awkward, this wasn’t a conversation one had with a stranger in his experience. He wasn’t sure what to say to that either, what the appropriate response was, “I’m sorry to hear that?” His voice lilted up in a question. The long haired man beside him just nodded, staring off after his sister, “Would you like me to talk to her? Maybe help with whatever is troubling her?”

“What? Are you going after my sister?” The man pushed him lightly, not enough for Percy to fear actually getting in a fight but the other man had a deep frown and looked genuinely disappointed in Percy.

“What? No!”

“You don’t think my sister is good enough for you? She’s out of your league, buster.” He looked offended on her behalf, poking him in the chest.

“I-I’m sure! She’s very-I mean she-I would never think that I could-”

“Well not with that low confidence,” the brother scoffed, “If you’re going to admit you’re not good enough for her I can’t give my blessing.”

“I wasn’t asking for your blessing!” Percy’s voice was high and honestly he was just so confused, he had no idea what was happening.

“So you wouldn’t ask for my blessing ? And here I thought you were a proper gentleman.”

“I would if I was going to do anything, but-”

“I’m not my sister’s keeper though, she does what she wants, so if she ever found out that you asked my permission to date her she’d probably kill both of us in our sleep. Well. Maybe not me.”

Suddenly a little offended and worried, Percy said, “She wouldn’t find out.”

“So you’d be hiding things from my sister? I thought you loved her and you’re hiding things like this?”

“Well I don’t want to go behind your back about it!”

“It’s not behind my back, it’s not happening at all. Like I said, nothing to do with you buddy.” He grinned cheekily and gave Percy’s shoulder a few pats, then walked off after his nameless sister.

Percy stood there, dumbfounded as he reviewed the conversation, and came to the conclusion that he really hated parties. Though in a very deep, dark corner in a place he’d never admit it, he liked what had happened. From the kiss to being tricked into a spiraling conversation to see how much of a fool he could be, he had enjoyed it all. Though he would be happy if it didn’t happen again.

 

Vex was holding her sides, tears streaming down her eyes and Vax recounted the conversation with her white haired victim, for lack of a better term.

“I can’t believe you got him to say all of that!” She managed to say as she took in deep breaths, the occasional giggle still escaping her.

“You should have seen his face after you left, that confused puppy dog look, I couldn’t resist,” Vax was grinning, ear to ear, glad he could make his sister laugh like this again. She’d been putting on a brave face but her most recent breakup had been rougher on her than usual.

“Oh, I didn’t even tell him my name,” she covered her cheeks with her hands but Vax noticed that the ear that was visible was bright red, the other covered with the long braid she had moved over to mess with while she talked.

“That’s okay, how often will you see him? It’s not like we’ll go back to that place for parties now that we know that douche goes to them.”

Vex sighed, suddenly more somber again, “Yes, that’s true. I’d like to apologize though, well,” she chuckled and thought back to the kiss with a glint in her eyes, “maybe not _apologize_ , but at least explain why I just grabbed on to him like that. The poor boy, I’m not sure he gets out much.”

“Oh, that bad?” Vax pretended to wince.

“Oh no, not bad, but hesitant. It was almost sweet.”

“You did kind of come out of nowhere and plant one on him, even after you left he was a flustered mess. As shown by that lovely conversation I had with him. Maybe you just scared him a little too much.”

“Are you suggesting I hunt him down and try again?”

“That’s not at all what I said, none of those words came out of my mouth.”

“I think that’s what you meant though, I can tell, it’s that twin thing.”

“It really isn’t, I don’t think you should do that, I’m thinking the exact opposite,” he pressed his fingers to his temples and gave her an intense look, “listen to my twin thoughts, don’t hunt down this strange man and just surprise attack him again.”

“You know, those words come out of your mouth, and yet I can tell you don’t mean any of them.” She tapped her finger against her chin, “How hard can it be to find a handsome boy with white hair on this campus? Right? I mean, he kind of sticks out. I’m sure someone has seen him.” She pulled out her phone and started tapping away, “Keyleth or Pike may have.”

Vax stayed silent because Vex did what she wanted, which was usually the opposite of what he said. His lips twitched as he hid a smile, sometimes he felt like one of those people who held the strings of those weird puppet things. _Dance, sister, dance!_ He mocked in his head as he pretended to pull the stings.

 

Vex did her research. She had learned that every hunt started with knowing the right information. And she found out he frequented the library. That was about it, much to her displeasure. It was like he was some very quiet ghost or something. Ghosts weren’t easy to track, but Vex wasn’t one to give up so easily once she’d set her mind to proving her brother wrong.

She actually stumbled upon him again on accident. She had been skipping one class to study for another and looked up from the page she’d read four times now to see white hair, disheveled from running hands through it often. She smirked at the idea of making his hair stick up like that in more exciting ways, but pushed the thoughts aside.

She pulled out her phone and used the front camera as a mirror to reapply her lipstick and touch up her hair to give it a wonderful messy but intentional look. Satisfied, she closed her book, stood up, and walked over to the small table in the corner that he was sitting at. It was in the back of the library, right in front of a few rows of books, it looked like the quietest part of the library.

“And here I thought I’d never see you again,” Vex said lightly as she sauntered up. “After such a lovely offer I thought it was a shame if we never got to meet again.”

He looked up and blinked, as if trying to blink away a dream. “I hope you’re not here for another kiss. Not that it wasn’t lovely, it’s just that last time your brother got me very confused and I believe I was the butt of a joke.” Percy smiled to show he wasn’t being serious.

“Yes, well my brother is a little bit of a shit. Do you mind if I sit here?” She touched the back of the chair that was across from him.

He shook his head, “Be my guest.”

She sat down and set her book in front of her, not opening it yet though. “Do you have a name or will I forever have to refer to you as the handsome man I made out with at a party?”

“And then ran away from,” he added jokingly.

“I wouldn’t say ran away, I was hoping to keep you wanting more. That was just to draw you in, but I suppose I didn’t do such a great job if you haven’t found me yet.”

Percy felt the heat rush to his cheeks, “To be honest it’s a little hard to get information on a woman where the only information I have is that she has long brown hair, gorgeous eyes, and an intimidating brother.”

Oh she liked that idea, Percy going to his roommates and his friends at the party and asking about her. All of them just kind of shrugging at his questions. Oh she liked that quite a bit, the idea of him struggling to find her like that. “My brother isn’t the only intimidating one, you know.”

“Oh I’m very aware. But I enjoyed your style a little more than his.”

“That’s good to know, it’d be a shame for me to have done all this work for my brother to reap the benefits. You never told me your name,” she reminded him lightly.

“Percival Fredickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III,” he smiled at the usual reaction of his name. Wide eyes and mouth slightly parted as she took it all in. Gods she was gorgeous.

“That’s such a long name for me to say, hard to remember in the heat of the moment.”

“You can call me Percy.” A smirk lifts his lips to match Vex’s.

“Lovely. I’m Vex’ahlia. Vex if you’re a little tongue tied.”

“Vex’ahlia,” he tasted the name on his tongue. Vex licked her lips as he did so, surprised at how much she liked how her name sounded from his lips. “I think my tongue will be just fine.”

“You’re much more sly than my brother made you sound,” she quirked an eyebrow up at him.

“To be fair I have been thinking about what I would say for a couple days now,” he admitted.

“And what’s your next line?”

He laughed, “I didn’t think I’d get this far before you kissed me again or your brother arrived, so I didn’t have much planned. After all, that’s all I know about you from our last encounter.”

“Well, my brother is being a good student and is in class like he’s supposed to be.”

“That sounds like something you’re not doing.”

“I may be using this class time to finish my assigned reading for another. I do have a rather important test, I figured my time was better spent here.”

“And here I was skipping class to work on personal projects. I’ve been doing it wrong this whole time.”

“I find I’m most productive if I’m fully aware of how dangerous my predicament is.”

They chit chat for a little while longer and there’s a momentary lull in the pleasant conversation when Vex hears it.

Soft gasps and moans. A name in a quiet, high pitched voice.

Her mouth dropped and she leaned forward to hear more, Percy’s blue eyes stared down at her, confused but interested. “Do you hear that?” She asked, nodding to the bookshelves behind him.

He knit his eyebrows together and turned his head a little to hear better. His eyes grew wide and a shocked smile reached his face as he realized what was going on. “Really? Here? Now?”

“Come on, darling, you’ve never thought of it before? It’s one of the most cliché places as a college student, it’s never even crossed your mind?”

He shrugged, “Of course I’ve see it in the movies and things, so the thought may have crossed my mind, but it’s just not very realistic is it? You can’t do everything you want to do.”

“Well maybe they’re just starting here and the main event is somewhere else. And I’m not sure the point is practical anyways. The thrill is in the risk.”

“You sound familiar with it,” Percy noted.

“Not with libraries.”

Percy took a shaky breath, hoping Vex wouldn’t notice.

Vex noticed.

She sat back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest, looking him up and down. He was slim, a little soft, and gods above he was handsome. She looked down at her watch and sighed, “As much as I’d love to stay and tell you all about it, I have a test to go take.” She stood up, took her unopened book, and left Percy watching her hips sway as she walked off.

Technically she had another hour and a half, but she liked the idea of keeping him hanging.

She looked over her shoulder just before turning the corner, saw him staring, and gave him a playful wink. She saw his cheeks start to turn pink and he looked down at his book quickly.

She had him on the hook, a lovely place for him to be.

Oh she couldn’t wait to tell her brother.

 

“That’s literally the opposite of what I told you to do,” he was sitting on the bed and Vex was sitting with her back against his shins as he braided her hair for her.

She had kept the more forward details to herself, like about what was happening in the stacks, but told him about most of it. “Well I guess it’s lucky for me that I don’t listen to you.”

“It sounds like you had a fun time today at least.” This had been the point, to get her mind off of her ex and on to something more fun. Of course he didn’t want to be too involved in his sister’s active love life, but he wanted her to be happy. It was a fine line but well worth any mild discomfort.

“You know what, I did. It was quite lovely, he seems nice and all. Not bad to look at at least.”

“All right Stumpy, that’s enough. I’m sure he’s more charming than I thought, but keep your eyes open, I don’t want you getting hurt again.”

“Hurt? Me? Never!” The words came out in false confidence, anyone else would have smiled and laughed with her, but Vax knew. She couldn’t hide much of anything from him. Vax didn’t push it though, he just rubbed her shoulder and gave it a quick pat.

“Alright, I’m finished.”

“Finally. Now, are you ready to go? I’m sure Keyleth is waiting for you,” she said in the same voice a middle schooler would to their friend in a budding relationship.

“Oh I hope this Percy fellow is there so I can tell him all sorts of terrible things about you.”

“I tell Keyleth all about how terrible you are and she’s still around.” Vex stood and looked in the mirror again, double checking to see how she looked. Leather jacket over a low cut white tank top and dark skinny jeans with some banging boots.

“Are those my shoes?” Vax asked.

“Well they go really well with my outfit, don’t they? And we wear the same size, you have freakishly small feet.”

“How do you know your feet aren’t just huge? Stop wearing my shoes, I need those!”

“Because I’ve seen your feet, brother, they’re tiny. And come on, please? Don’t they look so nice on me?” She pouted and stuck one leg forward as if to show them off.

The argument went on for a few minutes, at one point Vax saying he was going to take them off her himself, but in the end he gave them up, “But only for tonight! The second we get home I want them back!”

“Fine, fine, you can have them back after tonight.” Vex being Vex, however, was already planning on how she could keep them.

 

Percy hadn’t planned on going. He had planned to stay home. But he’d met Vex at a party and she’d tasted like beer and he had a gut feeling that she liked going out. And he figured it couldn’t hurt. He’d been invited by one of his acquaintances, it was mostly a kind gesture, not exactly an enthusiastic invite, they’d expected him to say no. And he had. But now he was standing in the mirror trying to make his hair look nicer.

He cleaned his glasses nervously as he paced the room. He shouldn’t go. Especially not to go looking for a girl he barely knew. He didn’t even know if she’d be there. He should stay home, he’d have a miserable time, he always did. Except that one time. Except when she was there.

He stood at the door for a long time debating, weighing the options, the pros and cons. The only pro in going was the possibility that Vex was also there and the slim chance she may want to see him too. It was a lot to ask for and he wasn’t likely to gain much from it. But the chance alone was enough for him to walk out the door.

And the second he walked in he remembered why he wasn’t fond of parties. Music pulsed through, cups were everywhere, there was nowhere to go where he wasn’t touching someone else. This actually seemed worse than the last party, at least that one was on his home turf.

He scanned the large living room, shamelessly looking for Vex’ahlia. He caught a glimpse of a braid leaving the room and started pushing his way through, not even looking to see if anyone else he knew was here.

He turned the corner and saw a long hallway with people leaning against the walls, a few smoking, all of them drinking, most of them flirting obscenely. But no Vex. And there were four or five doors that led into bedrooms and a bathroom. There was a small line to the bathroom that Vex wasn’t in and anyone who went into bedroom at a party wasn’t someone Percy could feel like this around. Infatuated.

“You’re cute when you’re looking for me,” a cool, teasing voice came from behind him. Percy turned around, his heart pounding. He hadn’t thought about getting this far, he was moving almost entirely on impulse up until this point.

“Maybe I was heading for the bathroom. It looks more like you were waiting for me to come looking,” Percy said. She’d come out of nowhere and was now leaning against the wall, looking him up and down with that telltale smirk.

“I saw that hair and knew it could only be you. I thought I’d see what you were going to do.”

“Did I pass?”

She hummed low in throat, “Depends on what you’re looking for and why you came. I only know what you did when you got here, I don’t know what you want.” There was a sultry look in her dark eyes.

“You,” he choked out truthfully. Her eyes widened playfully and he shook his head, “Not like that.” A hand flew to her chest in mock offense, “I mean, not that kissing you wasn’t worth doing again. I would in a heartbeat. But that’s not what I’m looking for. Honestly I wasn’t going to come tonight until I thought I might see you here. And not, hopefully not, in a creepy way. I just enjoyed talking to you today and, well I guess I hoped we could do it again.”

Now she looked actually surprised. Her hand still on her chest but now seemed forgotten, her eyes were soft, her lips slightly parted as she looked at him.

Vex had no idea what to say. The men who chased her, or at least thought they were chasing and not being lured, didn’t say things like this. They said they wanted her, they needed her, how desperate they were for her. They never were, but it was nice to hear. And they didn’t say they were happy just to talk.

“That’s quite sweet, Percival,” she said after a moment, her voice more controlled than before.

He frowned, not understanding how saying something as simple as ‘I enjoyed talking to you’ could pull such a reaction from her. “I didn’t say it to be sweet. Are you busy right now? Would you, I don’t know, like to go outside and talk?”

His blue eyes were intense, his voice was soft and she was glad she could read lips fairly well because there were pieces she couldn’t hear, he stood close but not invading her space, not asking for anything. And he was just patiently waiting for her answer. And her head was pounding, her stomach suddenly in knots, and she took a step back. She jerked a thumb over her shoulder, smiling weakly, “I told my brother we would leave soon,” she lied, “he’s got a thing tomorrow morning. Later, I’m sure we’ll see each other again.”

And she left. She left without even waiting to hear what he said, leaving him standing in the hallway, confused and a little wounded, but he hid it well.

Gods he hated parties.

Vex grabbed Vax’s arm, pulling him from Kiki, “Come on, we’ve got to go.”

“Hey, hey wait a minute, we just got here!” He looked over his shoulder, mouthing he’d be right back to Keyleth who nodded while making an awkward face that always made Vex wonder if things were really okay or not.

“That Percy guy is here and he’s just being weird, so we should go.”

“What? Is he being an asshole? ‘Cause I can make his life miserable,” Vax started to pull away and turn back around, determination and a hint of anger in his eyes already.

“No! He’s just talking about like, things. It’s nothing, let’s just go. I want to drink at home.” Vex tugged at him again towards the door.

He paused, looking to her and then back over to Keyleth, then to where Percy had gone. He still hadn’t left the hallway. Maybe he had been looking for the bathroom. Vex didn’t like that. She also didn’t like that he was looking for her. She didn’t like much of anything right now.

And Vax knew, he always knew. “Come on, let’s get shitfaced at home.” And walked away with her.

He sent Keyleth a text on the cab ride home saying he had to leave and when they got back to their apartment Vax broke out a lot of alcohol and he and Vex sat on the floor of the living room. He watched his sister closely from over the coffee table as he poured her a drink.

She was closed off though, but nothing a few drinks couldn’t take care of.

She had her head on the table when she broke.

She told him everything said in the brief exchange at the party and finished with, “I mean what kind of guy is he to say something like that?”

Vax was terribly confused, “A good one? I mean, I can’t say for sure that he is a wonderful guy but he seems genuinely interested in you.”

“That’s not what I’m asking for, that’s not what was supposed to happen,” she groaned.

“Vex’ahlia, this is ridiculous. If you don’t like him then it doesn’t matter but if you do, which I’m assuming you do because if you didn’t you wouldn’t be like this right now. If you like him, or if you think you could like him, then him wanting to talk to you is supposed to be a good thing. So if you are even a little interested, go find him again and apologize for just walking away like that.”

She was quiet for a little while. “I don’t like him,” She said stubbornly.

“Is this about that guy?” Vax rolled his eyes.

“He wasn’t all that bad.”

“He cheated on you and he didn’t even act like he liked you when he wasn’t cheating on you. He was terrible.” Vax finished his drink but didn’t pour himself more.

“And you think this one is going to be any better?”

“He certainly seems to be right now.”

Vex looked up at him, her bottom lip stuck out in a pathetic pout, “What if he hates me?”

“Then he’s stupid and useless anyways. But right now seems to be the opposite, so why don’t you just give him a chance?”

“Fine,” she mumbled as she set her head back on the table.

She fell asleep like that and Vax sighed heavily when he realized, then picked her up and carried her to her room. He tucked her in to bed and was getting ready to leave when he stopped and picked up a Sharpie on her desk and drew a lovely curly mustache on her face. She would be furious in the morning but it would teach her not to fall asleep at the coffee table.

 

“Hello, dear.” Vex was standing in front of Percy in the library again. He’d seen her come in, he’d looked up and they locked eyes. Then his shifted away and adjusted his gold rimmed glasses and looked back down at the book in front of him.

“Hey, how did your brother’s thing go?” He asked politely.

“Fine. I’m sorry I had to go so suddenly last night. I…would like to get to know you better.”

Percy’s eyes softened and he nodded to the seat across from him and shut his book, “I think that would be lovely.”

 

They met in the library every couple days for months and while they had exchanged numbers and texted occasionally, they both preferred their time in the library.

Vex had seen potential in more than just a fling but when Percy gave her a rose in his own little way something changed. The stem was gold and the leaf that stuck out from it was beautifully detailed. The rose itself was a bright red color, she wondered how he’d made the metal that color (she’d learned in the last couple weeks that he enjoyed working with metal like this). The petals were all carefully placed and she could see the care that had gone into every aspect.

They had just been talking, he’d seemed off but she couldn’t get him to say why. And at the end he checked his watch, cleared his throat, said goodbye, and paused when he was standing beside her. She turned to look up at him, to make a joke of some sort, he was just standing there not looking at her and chewing his lip. Something made her pause and just wait until he said something first.

He didn’t. Instead he reached into his bag and carefully pulled out a slim, long wooden box (upon later inspection there was a wood burned image of a strange sun in a corner on the bottom of the box, another sign that he had made it himself). He set it beside her silently and walked off.

And when she opened it her heart stopped.

 _Oh,_ she thought and looked up to try and see if she could still catch him, but he was gone.

 

She visited the library every day for a week without seeing him. Her brother tried his best to help her but there wasn’t anything he could really do. In any other situation she would have hunted him down, searched for him and gone to him and taken initiative, but she was worried that she’d scare him off like that. She didn’t particularly like fishing, she found it boring and long, but she knew the best way to do it was to wait for the fish to come to her.

At the end of the week she came into the library again, more out of habit, thinking to check just in case, but there was a slump in her shoulders and her eyes didn’t quite have the spark in them that her friends remembered.

But when she walked in she saw the unmistakable white hair in the back corner, his attention on the book before him.

She felt frozen, standing in the doorway without any idea on what to do. She’d had a week to prepare and suddenly it wasn’t enough, she forgot all of it.

She stood there an uncomfortably long time, but she noticed that Percy hadn’t turned a page or looked to the side, it was like he wasn’t reading at all. It was that that gave her the courage to walk over to him, the idea that he was just as flustered and frozen as she was.

“Darling,” her voice cracked as she said it.

He looked up slowly, not sure what to say.

“Can I-can I speak to you privately? It’s about the rose. I just-I don’t think the entire library needs to know.”

She could see the muscles in his jaw working as he nodded, “Yes of course.” He started packing up his things to leave.

“Oh, no you don’t need to. We can talk over there, just somewhere more out of the way. You don’t have to leave or anything.” She gestured to the rows of books over behind Percy.

He nodded again and followed her to the back row. She turned to face him and they both stood there silently for a moment.

“I’m really sorry. I don’t know what exactly for, all I know is that I was afraid it would cross a line and I think it did. And I’m sorry, Vex’ahlia. And I promise that I-”

She had to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down to her to reach him comfortably. And it was very different from their last kiss, but also so similar. It was gentler and it was for him, not for someone across the room, it wasn’t a show, it was only for him, here in his home turf again. A library, the library where they’ve spent so much of their time together. And she didn’t taste like terrible, impulsive decisions, she tasted like mint, there was no smell of beer, just something woodsy. He wondered what she used to make her smell like that.

But he still was taken by surprise and there was a moment where he couldn’t kiss her back, where he physically couldn’t because this was the last thing he thought would happen, especially with the seriousness in her tone just moments before.

And then he’s kissing her back, one hand cupping her cheek, deepening the kiss further, and the other is on her hip to press her closer to him. But she’s not satisfied, she rarely is, and especially not after so long of waiting on her feelings for him. She slipped her tongue into his willing mouth, tasting him for what feels like the first time. In many ways it was. One of her hands tangles into his hair and the other slides down his chest and up under his shirt to touch his chest. His body was hot and he felt so good under her fingers.

Percy began kissing down her neck, forgetting where they’re at, or if he remembered he doesn’t care anymore. And as he did so Vex whispered breathlessly in his ear, “It was beautiful, Percy. You’re beautiful.”

He nipped at her throat and she gasped quietly, “Hush, darling, I would prefer we don’t have people coming to look and see what is going on back here.”

The word darling almost made her knees weak. “Percy I should have gone after you, you must have been so worried, you must have thought-”

“Vex’ahlia, I’m begging you, please be quiet,” his voice was rough against her and gods he sounded so _hungry_.

She fell silent and he pressed her against the wall of books (against the wall, Percy was in a right enough mind to think about making sure whatever they were pressed against wasn’t going to fall over). Vex didn’t even notice the uneven books pressing into her back.

The hand on her hip moved under her shirt and over her bra. He felt the lace along the top and he had to hold in a groan at the idea of it alone. Vex grabbed his face, feeling the stubble on his cheeks, and pulled his lips back to hers in a desperate kiss. As she kissed him she reached up behind her and unclasped her bra and pulled it out one sleeve. It would have blown Percy’s mind if he wasn’t suddenly touching her bare breast. Everything else paled in comparison.

He moved his other hand, grabbing her other breast. His hands were slightly rough, they weren’t hard and cracked, but they worked with wood and metal in their spare time and she felt it in the most exquisite way. His thumbs ran over her nipples and her back arched at the calloused thumb pads.

He pulled away to look at her. Smudged lipstick and her lips swollen from the aggressiveness of their kissing, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes filled to the brim with lust. He pinched her nipples and she bit her lip hard and closed her eyes tightly as her body stiffened. “Percy,” she whimpered ever so quietly when he stopped.

He pushed her shirt up, not off but enough so see, and stared, amazed just by the sight of her. Vex smiled, loving the plain, obvious adoration on his face, “I do love the attention, Percival, but if you want to do more than look I’d be quite grateful.”

He meant to say something, meant to joke with her, tease her, laugh with her, but he couldn’t. He thought about what he would say as he lowered his head and took a pebbled nipple between his lips, his body moving on its own.

And with a now free hand he slipped it between her legs, pressing against her and feeling her heat through the skinny jeans. She rolled her hips against his hand and thread her fingers in his hair. “Fuck, yes Percy,” she said quietly, desperately.

He loved hearing his name from her, all he wanted was to hear it again. He popped the button on her jeans open and unzipped them quickly, somehow managing to get his hand down her impossibly tight jeans and his fingers dipped into her, gathering wetness on them before he started circling her clit.

Her hips jerked as she did so and she shuddered. Her head was thrown back and her mouth open in a silent moan, forcing herself to keep quiet still. Percy switched to her other breast, wanting to give it the same attention.

Vex’ahlia was panting, “Don’t stop,” she whined.

Percy had no intention to stop, he would please her for as long as she wanted him to. He’s spend hours on his knees, his own cock forgotten, all she had to do was ask. Hell, she didn’t even have to ask, she just needed to look at him the right way and he’d drop before her, waiting for a sign of what she wanted.

Oh Percy was in deep.

He took his mouth away again, panting, his hand once again cupping her breast as he looked at the woman coming undone before him. “Oh fuck, Percy,” she was biting her lip and she lifted one of her legs and hooked it on his hip, pulling him to her. As much as he wanted to see her face when she came, he had a feeling that she might make just a little too much noise for the library.

He crushed his lips to hers, his tongue sliding against hers as her fingernails dug into his scalp and she moaned into him as she came. Percy slowed his fingers down after a couple moments as Vex trembled against him and she released her hold on his hair and slid her hands down to his cheeks and kissed him lightly.

“Percy,” she whispered, breathing heavily.

“Vex’ahlia,” he smiled and pressed his forehead against hers.

“We should go somewhere else, any longer back here and someone is definitely going to notice if they haven’t already.”

Percy stepped back and Vex trailed her fingers down and touched the hard cock that was visible through Percy’s jeans. He hadn’t paid much attention to it until now, but the extremely light touch made him ache more than he thought possible. “Let’s go back to my place and I can take care of that for you.”

 

It had been an uncomfortable walk with Percy holding his messenger bag in front of him to hide his extremely obvious boner. And when they got into her car he gripped his thighs almost painfully hard to keep himself from grabbing his cock right there in her car.

Vex seemed to notice, her eyes continuing to flick over to him and the smile only getting wider.

They waited until the door was halfway shut behind them and she was slamming Percy against the wall and kissing him passionately. She stood on her toes to whisper in his ear while she undid his jeans, “Such a good boy. Pleasing me first and not even thinking about yourself. And I saw how difficult it was for you in the car,” she pushed the boxers down just enough for Percy’s leaking cock to spring out, “how hard it was,” she added seductively.

Percy groaned as her hand wrapped around him and she began stoking him slowly. He let his head fall against the wall behind him, losing himself momentarily. She stopped quickly though, Percy’s hips almost trying to follow her hand as she pulled away.

“Let’s go to my room, handsome, I think we may have some more fun there.” Percy was in no place to disagree. He simply tucked himself back into his jeans and followed her.

He didn’t have the chance to notice much about her room when they entered, she was pulling off his shirt the second the door shut. She threw it somewhere across the room and began kissing along his collarbone and chest which was easiest because he was almost a head taller than she was.

He stepped out of his shoes as she took off her jacket and shirt, she hadn’t put her bra back on after they left the library, she’d instead given it to Percy to put in his bag and walked out with the jacket covering her. Percy, one shoe off, his other foot in the air with the shoe half on, paused. His mouth was open as he drank in the sight before him.

She loved how he looked at her. She liked how a lot of people looked at her but this was something entirely different. The look in his eyes was indescribable; the closest she could come to it was it was like he was looking at pure perfection. Like a goddess had graced his presence and he was ready to devote himself to her.

She stood with her hands on her hips and nodded to him, “Are you done?” She teased.

His Adam’s Apple bobbed as he swallowed and he looked back down to his shoe, tearing it and his socks off. He pulled his pants down frantically and grabbed the waistband of his boxers but she pushed his hands away and knelt before him.

She kissed his stomach and ran her hands up his thighs, feeling them quiver. He was wearing tight, dark blue boxer briefs, she was sure they made his eyes look lovely but she was a little more focused on how his dick looked in them.

She looked up at him, pleased to find his eyes looking down at her, pleading. She kissed the outline of his length through his boxers. Teased him like this for a short time, but she didn’t have the control to make it last long before yanking them down and taking him in her mouth. She hastily undid her pants once again as she sucked him off, shoving her right hand inside when she was able and sliding two fingers inside of her. She was practically dripping at this point and every second only made her want more.

She rocked her hips against her hand and listened to Percy moan and pant above her. “Vex’ahlia,” he gasped suddenly, his hand finding purchase in her hand, not forcing her down, just needing to touch.

She released him and he let out a strangled groan. His eyes were squeezed shut and his chest was heaving. Vex stood up, shimmied out of her pants, and pushed him down on her bed. He was so beautiful on edge like that, but she needed him now. She could draw it out next time, play more games and make him beg for her, but she needed him right now.

She straddled him, he grabbed her hips and bit his lip again while he looked at her. “Gods you’re gorgeous,” he whispered.

“You’re one to talk,” she ran her hand up his chest and back down.

She took his cock in her hand and he sat up quickly, the panic in his eyes obvious. “Do you have a condom? I don’t carry one with me and, well we’re not at my house.”

She smiled kindly, the moment not broken, just on pause. She contemplated calling him darling or dear, even sweetheart crossed her mind, but she didn’t. “I can get one if it makes you comfortable, but I swear I’m okay. I got checked and I haven’t seen anyone since…well since we met,” she laughed nervously, how cliché, right?”

He rubbed his thumb on her bottom lip, seeing nervousness so clear in her eyes, “I trust you. And I’m clean too. I was more worried about, well, a kid. I mean, I’m ready for a lot with you but perhaps not that.”

“I have the most reliable IUD on the market, darling, I’m not at all worried about having a child any time soon.”

“I haven’t, uh, done this without one. So I’m sorry if I, well, you know,” he raised his eyebrows and glanced down at his still hard cock that was now pressed against his stomach, leaking precum.

“I haven’t done this without one either. But I just, I need you Percy…to be as close as I can be to you. But there’s one right in that drawer if it will make you comfortable, I understand completely if you do. And I won’t-”

“Be quiet and take me already,” Percy said in his teasing, light hearted tone, and she pushed him back down. She took him in her hand again and lowered herself down on him. A loud moan escaped her lips as he filled her and she leaned forward a little. She didn’t realize how much she needed this, needed him.

She started slowly, Percy wasn’t sure if it was better or worse like that, he was so close and the slow pace was good but he needed more, on the other hand he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to last if she did much more to him.

Her hands were splayed on his chest as she rode him, her head tilted back and her back arched slightly. Percy was so tempted to sit up again and kiss her, touch her, thrust into her, but he held back. Her hands may not have been physically holding him down but the message was clear, _Be a good boy and stay while I please myself_.

His fingers were digging into her hips, she wondered if there would be bruises there later. She was amazed he’d held on this long, every time she looked at him she saw how close he was, the only thing keeping him from cumming was that she wasn’t done.

She was genuinely shocked when his thumb touched her clit, rarely had men tried so hard to take care of her like this, usually it was all about them getting off. She also didn’t think he’d be able to think so coherently.

He rubbed her clit, still lying down under her hands, one hand holding her hip tightly, his hips just barely rising to meet hers now. He was beginning to lose his perfect control now.

“Oh, Percy,” Vex gasped and reached up with one hand, rolling one of her nipples between her fingers.

“Vex,” his voice was strained, “I’m so close. I can’t—”

“Cum, Percy, oh gods please cum for me,” Vex crushed her lips against his as she felt waves of pleasure rushing over her. Percy thrust his hips up into her and came harder than he ever remembered.

When they caught their breath Vex rolled off of him, both damp with sweat and panting heavily. “I suppose we should have a talk about all this,” Vex said after a moment.

“We really should.”

Vex found Percy’s hand and entwined their fingers together, “Can we after just a quick nap?”

He smiled, “I think a cat nap is definitely in order.”


End file.
